


Gentle Insanities

by SamuraiCorgis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McGenji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiCorgis/pseuds/SamuraiCorgis
Summary: The worst part of Genji’s healing process was the breakdowns. When he would be so overwhelmed by everything that he would just… shut down.Sometimes he did nothing at all…and sometimes…





	Gentle Insanities

Working with a damaged soul, especially your mate’s, is not an easy feat, but still Jesse was determined.

Ever since he was introduced to Genji, he wanted nothing more than for the ninja to understand that he _cared_. That he would do anything for his soulmate.

Genji was hesitant, at first, but slowly he warmed up to McCree. Soon he and the cowboy were practically inseparable, even though they did have their.. difference in opinions of each other.

They usually got over it in time for bed, or if they didn’t, they still slept together because that’s what felt _right_.

The worst part of Genji’s healing process was the breakdowns. When he would be so _overwhelmed_ by everything that he would just… shut down.

Sometimes he did nothing at all…

and sometimes… 

Unfortunately, this was one of those times. Jesse had been sparring with the ninja, giving his partner soft encouragements as they fought. Everything was going well, or so he believed, until Genji just, stopped, kneeling on the floor with his head in his hands. Jesse knew at this point what Genji’s breakdowns were like, and, usually, knew what to do to soothe him. So he knelt beside his love and gently reached for him, speaking softly with little “I’m here, it’s okay, yer doin’ great, Genj,” comments.

His sweet whispers were cut short when Genji suddenly yelled and lunged for him, knocking him back a little ways.

“D-Darlin’, what’s wrong?” He asked, struggling to his feet just in time for the smaller man to barrel into him, knocking him over again.

“Why?!” Genji shouted, slashing relentlessly with his blade, “why are you like this?! Why are you so sweet and kind to me?! I do not deserve this!”

“Genji, please!” McCree cried, rolling out of the way of the sharp edge, “you do deserve this! I just wanna help!”

Genji yelled again and dashed for McCree, who immediately dropped onto his back, causing the ninja to go flying over him. Genji scrambled up to his feet and pulled his blade again, coming back to hold it over Jesse’s throat with trembling hands.

“You can help by shutting your foolish mouth!” He shouted, ignoring the sounds of the training room doors being broken into, “do you not understand that you are driving me insane with your kindness?! Blows and abuse I can take, and give back again, your gentleness I can hardly bare! I should cut your throat! That will shut you up!”

McCree looked up at the upside down and partially hidden face before him, his mouth hanging open just a bit.

“Well?! Do not have anything to say at last?! Do you not understand that I will kill you?”

“You’re beautiful…” Jesse whispered.

Genji’s eyebrows knit together at this unexpected response, then relaxed again as he let the blade fall from his hands and clatter beside Jesse’s head. Confusion set into his red eyes, tears welling and spilling over onto his scarred skin. He didn’t fight back as other agents grabbed him and pulled him away from the cowboy, and Jesse felt pain welling in his chest at the sight.

“Jesse, are you alvight?” Angela asked, hurrying to his side, “did Genji hurt you?”

“Yeah. Naw, m'fine,” McCree muttered, grabbing Genji’s blade and pulling himself up.

“I-I am so sorry, he is so unstable right now, b-but we are trying to vork out the bugs…. h-how did you get him to stop?”

Jesse shrugged a bit and picked his hat up off the ground where it had fallen.

“Jus’ told him what he needed t'hear, doc.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a stupid little drabble, lmao, so sorry that it's so short. I've been thinking of writing a sequel, let me know what you guys think!


End file.
